ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2005-2007
This page is a list of appearances by Lady Gaga from 2005 to 2007. The purpose of this page is to be a visual aid on the fashion wore during the year. For details about events or outfits credits, click on the date below the picture. 2005 January February March April Apr 29 — PIKE Formal 4-29-05_PIKE_formal_001.jpg 4-29-05 PIKE formal 002.jpg May June July August September Sep 17 Rehearsal room with Frankie Fredericks 9-17-05 Rehearsal room with Frankie Fredericks 001.jpg October Oct 15 — Malgorzata Saniewska : Main article: Malgorzata Saniewska November December 2006 January February March April May June July August Aug 17 — Gene Bolan : Main article: Gene Bolan '' September October November December 2007 January February Feb 20 — At the Red Eye Grill : ''Main article: Scott McLane March April Apr 24 — Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue perform at The Bitter End N39138689865 1269198 4386.jpg 4-24-07 The Bitter End Club 002.jpg 4-24-07 The Bitter End Club 003.jpg May May 12 — Rebel 3719471651 2c6733b790 o.jpg 05-12-07 New York Lady Gaga and Starlight Review at Rebel 001.jpg 5-12-07 Rebel 002.jpg 5-12-07 Rebel 003.jpg 5-12-07 Rebel 004.jpg 5-12-07 Rebel 005.jpg June Jun 4 — Katherine Wolkoff : Main article: Katherine Wolkoff Jun 6 — At St. Jerome Bar 6-8-07 At St. Jerome Bar 001.png Jun 28 — At Ming's Bar : Main article: Veronica Ibarra '' 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 002.jpg July Jul 6 — At Rated X : ''Main article: Driven By Boredom '' Jul 7 — Knitting Factory : ''Main articles: Knitting Factory, Veronica Ibarra '' 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 004.jpg 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 011.jpg Backstage 7-7-07 Knitting Factory 001.jpg 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 010.jpg Jul 13 — Angela Wieland : ''Main article: Angela Wieland '' Jul 16 — At Joe's Pub 7-16-07 At Joe's Pub 001.jpg 7-16-07 At Joe's Pub 002.jpg August Aug 4 — Lollapalooza Festival : ''Main article: Lollapalooza, Josie Miner '' 8-4-07 Lollapalooza 001.jpg 8-4-07 Lollapalooza 002.jpg 8-4-07 Lollapalooza 003.jpg Backstage 8-4-07 Lollapalooza 004.jpg 8-4-07 Lollapalooza 005.jpg 8-4-07 Lollapalooza 006.jpg 8-4-07 Lollapalooza 007.jpg Out and about in NYC 8-4-07 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg 8-4-07 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg Aug 6 — St. Jerome Bar : ''Main article: Veronica Ibarra '' 7-7-07 Veronica Ibarra 008.jpg Aug 19 — At the Cutting Room : ''Main article: Darnell Scott Aug 19 — At the Cutting Room : Main article: Darnell Scott September Sep 2 — Eugene Nightclub : Main articles: Driven By Boredom, Chad Johnson 9-2-07 Driven By Boredom 004.jpg 9-2-07 Chad Johnson 001.jpg Sep 3 — Extreme Hangover Labor Day Edition Backstage 9-3-07 Extreme Hangover Labor Day Edition Backstage 001.jpg October Oct 4 — At the Slipper Room : ''Main article: Veronica Ibarra '' 10-4-07 Slipper Room 001.jpg 10-4-07 Slipper Room 002.jpg 10-4-07 Slipper Room 003.jpg 10-4-07 Slipper Room 004.jpg Oct 27 — La Madre Party Nightclub 10-27-07 La Madre Party 001.jpg 10-27-07 La Madre Party 002.jpg 10-27-07 La Madre Party 003.jpg November Nov 29 — Eugene Nightclub : ''Main article: Chad Johnson '' 11-29-07 Eugene 001.jpg Sebastian Nightclub 11-29-07 Sebastian Nightclub 001.jpg December Dec 9 — Raquel Olivo : ''Main article: Raquel Olivo '' Dec 31 — Celebrating New Year out in NYC 12-31-07 Celebrating New Year 001.jpg 12-31-07 Celebrating New Year 002.jpg 12-31-07 Celebrating New Year 003.jpg 12-31-07 Celebrating New Year 004.jpg 12-31-07 Celebrating New Year 005.jpg See also *List of photoshoots in 2005-2007 *List of live performances in 2005-2007 Timeline *2005-2007 *2008 *2009 *2010 *2011 *2012 *2013 Category:Fashion Category:Gagapedia calendar